The Story of Jacey Grey
by puddinpop33
Summary: This is about my OC Jace Adeline Grey fighting alongside Hawke and the team. Eventual Fenris/OC romance including all the broody goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Jacey. Dragon Age owns everything else. Including the world! This is my first time ever publishing on this site and I'm still a little confused on how all this stuff works. So if it reads weird or the format is funky, leave me a review and let me know what I need to change. I've never let anyone read my work. SO you all will be the first. Please be kind, but I accept constructive criticism. I have more chapters waiting, but I'm worried no one will read this or even like it. So they will be waiting for you to decide :). I hope you enjoy this at least a little. Read & Review Pretty Please!**

I walked into The Hanged Man.

A crowded tavern full of drunk shmucks, passed out patrons, and a stench of ale and rotting puke. I scanned the bar looking for my little Hawkes but they were no where in sight.

I sauntered up to the bar. A guy with blonde hair and green eyes was working there. he looked me over and smirked. I knew that smirk.

I had on a long sleeved black shirt that cut almost below my breasts, what the shirt didn't cover of my assets was covered by a black leather corset. I had on black leather shorts and leather boots that came up to mid thigh. My hair was falling around me, black full waves. The only color was my piercing turquoise eyes and this bartender thought he could tame me.

I stared him and conveyed all my disgust through my eyes.

His smirk disappeared. "What can I get you?"

"Information." I smacked a sovereign on the bar.

He pocketed it. "What do you need?"

"Brothers. Hawkes. They here?" He laughed.

"Are they here? They showed up a year back as Ferelden refugees. Meeran agreed to let them into the city if they worked for him for a year. They just got back from some expedition and came packing with enough loot to rebuild Ferelden and now them brothers are running around trying to save Kirkwall. Good men. Stupid. But good."

"Why are they stupid?" "Stupid cause no one can save this place. People have tried, but they die sooner or later. Why you lookin' for em' anyway?"

I smiled. "To keep them from dying."

He scoffed. "Good luck. They're in the back. go up the stairs and through that first door. The whole groups here tonight."

"Thanks."

I turned and walked where the bartender told me. The door was shut. I brought my hand up to knock, but I was a sucker for big entrances. So I barged in. The people were all different, but they were all standing up, weapons drawn, and ready for a fight. My little Hawkes at the front of the little band of misfits. I leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, and a smile playing across my face.

I saw realization hit Alex and Carver like a ton of bricks.

"Jacey?!"

I was suddenly engulfed in big strong arms, the sound of laughter ringing in my ears. I was suddenly released and engulfed my another set of arms.

"O-okay guys. I need to breathe!"

"Oh right sorry!"

I smiled at Alex and Carver. Alex put his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing here? We thought you got caught by the Blight! Where have you been?!"

"Whoa there. Could I get a drink before I get the 20 questions?"

"Yea I'll get you one!" Carver ran in the direction of the bar. "DON"T START WITHOUT ME!"

Alex took my hand and lead me to the table. "Let me do some introductions. This is Aveline" He nodded towards a strong red headed woman. Soldier type. "She's head of the city guard. She came with us from Ferelden. She's a good friend." I shook Avelines hand and smiled hello.

"Next is Merill she was with Dalish before she joined the group and..."

I was shaking her hand. My magical intuition hit me. "And a blood mage."

The tiny elf stammered and in a voice that matched her frame said "I'm a good blood mage!"

I've never heard of a good blood mage, but Alex saw something in her, so... "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

She smiled and sat back down. Happy that a least someone didn't judge her at first site.

Alex coughed " And next is Isabella. She was a captain of a pirate ship."

The dark, exotic, beautiful woman walked up to me and hugged me. Her breast nearly suffocating me. I mean I'm blessed in that department too but...geez.

"Did you know you are absolutely gorgeous?"

I was shocked, but covered it quickly.

"Hahaha well thanks beautiful. Being told that by you must be quite a compliment."

Her eyes widened at the blatant form of flirtation. She smiled "Oh we're gonna have fun." and sat back down.

Alex shook his head "This is Anders. He's a mage and a former Grey Warden. he runs a free clinic down in old town."

My eyes narrowed. There was a familiar aura around him. One I recognized from the fade.

"Not to mention an abomination, allied with the spirit Justice."

Anders stammered "How did you..." "He propositioned me once. I declined."

"oh..."

"Don't worry Anders. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt just like Merill. If Alex sees something in you then there must be good somewhere. Just know I'll be watching you."

He nodded.

Alex moved on. "And this is Varric. He's the one that got us on the Deep Roads Expedition. Fabulous story teller and drinker."

Varric chuckled "Hello there sweetie. Nice to meet ya. Can't wait to hear your story."

Isabella laughed "And embellish it whenever it gets boring."

Varric chuckled again. "Of course."

Alex nodded towards the last. An elf. With snow white hair, green eyes, and blue tattoos covering ever part of his body that I could see. I could feel the power pulling to me. Lyrium. How...?

"And this is Fenris. "

No explanation of who he was. Which meant Alex wasn't comfortable with telling his story. I don't know if I want to know.

"Hello." Deep voice. No inflection. As if I was nothing. It made me nervous, but most of all annoyed me.

"Hi."

"YOU DIDN"T START DID YOU?"

I laughed "No sugar. We didn't"

Carver smiled and put a new round of pints on the table "Well then sit! Tell!"

"Yes, I want to hear the story of Alex and Carvers mystery girl" Varric drawled.

"Mmmm do tell" Isabella smiled at me like a cat to a canary.

I took a drink. "Well might as well start at the beginning. My name is Jace Adeline Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jacey. Bioware owns All! **

**I relized that one chapter might not be enough for you to judge on my story. SO here you go. Enjoy!**

Varric had pulled out a pen and paper and was writing down notes.

He looked up and I stopped. "So let me get this straight. You were on the run and you ran into their father?"

"Malcolm. Yes."

"And he took you in and trained you. How to fight with and without your magic and how to hide it?"

"Yes."

"And you ran with them up until the time they left for Kirkwall."

"Correct."

"What were you running from?"

I hesitated. Carver and Alex both looked at me.

Alex said "If you don't want to tell them..."

"No it's okay. They'll find out sooner or later."

I took a drink. I was nervous. I was shaking. "I was born into slavery in Tevinter,"

I saw Fenris go very still. No one else seemed to notice it. So I kept going. "A Magister raped my mother. Rumor got around and when I was born that same magister killed her. I was brought into the magisters home and grew up as a common slave. Until my 15th birthday. My master...the magister felt my magic. He trained me. Said I was special. That I had more magical ability than he had ever seen at my age. He trained me as he bodyguard and his...bed slave."

My pint was empty. I grabbed Carvers and took a drink. I shivered. Fenris was staring at me like I had two heads. It made me even more nervous.

I pushed on through. "I...thought I was special. That's how a slave thinks. How I used to think. Until my magic was growing to proportions stronger than the magisters. He saw me as a threat. So he decided to use my blood to make him stronger. He was going to sacrifice me for his blood magic."

Merill gasped. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head back and forth. I looked around the table. Anders found something very interesting on the table. Isabella was playing with one of her daggers. Aveline was staring into her drink. Fenris was still staring at me.

Varric said "You don't have to keep going."

I smiled. "I already started. I'd hate to leave you with a cliffhanger."

Varric nodded. I continued. "He tied my hands and my feet to a table. I had no clothes on besides the ropes around me, holding me down. I felt the knife cut against my wrist, but no blood came. He kept trying, but no blood came. He got angry and slashed my throat and still...no blood. He yelled "WHAT ARE YOU?!" I saw fury but I also saw terror. What did he have to be scared of?! I was the one tied to a table! I didn't know what was going on, but every part of me was saying to kill him and run. My magic was rolling with my anger and the bind on my ankles and wrists lit in flames. I jumped off the table and stared at him. The magister was shooting fire balls at me but they were just flying around me. I didn't question it. I just lashed out. I sent fire and ice and lighting at once, straight towards the magisters heart and when the smoke dispersed he was turned into crystal. I walked up to him. My first thought 'Oh Maker. The magisters going to kill me!' I punched him and he shattered into tiny little pieces. I stole clothes and I ran. As fast as I could and didn't stop until I was at Malcolm's feet." I breathed a heavy sigh. It was out. I don't have to relive it. Please. don't make me relive it again.

Carver got up to get more drinks. I didn't realize I had brought out a dagger and was twirling it with my fingers. Everyone was quiet. I coughed.

"So what's next Mr. Storyteller?"

"Are you sure you want to keep going?'

"I already went through the most painful part of my life. If I stop now...that's all I'll think about. Unless yall want to call it a night?"

"Nononono. Lets keep going. Now. Tell me why you left the Hawkes."

"Well I left because I wanted to fight. The Maker gave me these gifts. Why would I waste them?"

I looked at Carver and Alex. "Leaving my family was the hardest thing I've ever done. I felt responsible for you all and I just left."

"We understand Jacey." Alex smiled.

"Yea. We got here safe and sound. No harm done." Carver squeezed my hand.

"Well I went to Ostagar. The big fight was supposed to happen there. Well Loghain betrayed the king and everyone died. Except Allastair."

"The king!" Varrics mouth was hanging open.

"Yes the king. We made a team of mages, elves, dwarves, and quanri. Made alliances with all the clans. Got them to work together. We fought the Blight, killed an archdeamon, and I put my best friend on the throne." I smiled and stopped there. Knowing that that wouldn't be enough for the dwarven storyteller.

"No sweetie. That's not enough. I'm going to need major details." I laughed.

"Are you sure you're gonna have time for this. It's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

So I told them. All of them looking at me like I was an Angel sent by The Maker himself to save them all. I hate that look, but it comes with the job description. I told them every kill, every friend lost. Every darkspawn, werewolf, and elder tree. When I finished they were all silent. I looked around and was about to say something when the dam broke. Everyone talking at once. I couldn't distinguish anything they were saying. All I noticed was that Fenris was quiet. He wasn't looking at me anymore. Then there was a whistle. An ear-splitting, earth shattering whistle. We all looked to where the whistle came from.

Aveline was standing. "I understand you all have questions, but dawn just broke. It's time for all of us to get some sleep. Thank you Jace. I know that story wasn't the easiest to tell and I appreciated you telling it to us."

I stood up and shook her hand. "It wasn't a problem."

She nodded and walked out. Isabella gave me a hug and walked away to, in her words, 'find some lowlife drunk to warm her bed.' Merill walked up to me and hugged me lightly. "Thank you for the story and I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends!"

I smiled "Sure Merill. We can." And she skipped out the door.

Anders nodded and I nodded back.

Varric cleared his throat and got up from the table "Well thanks for the story sweetie. I hope to see you tomorrow night so you can answer a few questions."

"I wouldn't miss it." I smiled.

Carver looked at me and said "You're staying at our estate aren't you?"

I laughed. "Well I already went over there to see your mother and she's already cleared out the study in the library to make it my bedroom."

Alex faked hurt. "You went and saw mom before you saw us?" He covered his heart like he got shot. "I'm hurt Jacey...so hurt!"

"Sorry boys. You very well know that your mother is my favorite person in the world.'

"We know." the boys said together.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around expecting Varric, but it was Fenris. I forgot he was here.

"May I talk to Jace alone?" He looked at Carver and Alex.

They looked at me and I nodded. "Go ahead boys. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both kissed my cheek saying their goodbyes to me and Fenris. I turned back to him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Let's walk. I have a feeling the dwarf isn't asleep and listening in.

" I smiled. "Lead the way."


End file.
